


Apple of Discord

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen, Lyrical comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: A loving mother will always find a way to insure her child.Inspired by the film Les Comperes (1983).





	Apple of Discord

***

Леди Маргарет Гизборн была настроена решительно. Эдмунд категорически отказался ездить в Ноттингем и улаживать в случае необходимости проблемы Гая. Видите ли, он не намерен делать посмешищем ни себя, ни сына, выступая в роли няньки здоровенного балбеса. Что ж, придется браться самой. Легко вздохнув об упрямстве и наивности мужчин, леди Маргарет велела принести ей корзину свежесобранных яблок и принялась сортировать плоды: подобные занятия всегда помогали ей в размышлениях.

Вскоре к ней поднялся Эдмунд, выбрал самое большое и румяное яблоко и с удовольствием впился зубами в его сочный бок. Покосился на жену, усмехнулся:

— Затеваешь что-то?

Леди Маргарет округлила глаза:

— Всего лишь собираюсь варить джем.

Муж расхохотался и с топотом унесся вниз, к каким-то своим мужским занятиям. Проводив его взглядом, леди Маргарет продолжила перебирать в голове мысли, словно яблоки.

Итак, кто же, находясь рядом, будет опекать ее мальчика с искренней заботой и личной заинтересованностью? Пожалуй, аббат Хьюго де Рено — самая подходящая кандидатура. Он говорил Гаю, что начинал служить в ее любимом Кроксденском аббатстве. Порывшись в памяти, леди Маргарет припомнила худющего и длинного юного монаха, который помогал заботиться о приезжавших издали паломниках дряхлому отцу… как же его звали?.. Эндрю?.. Мэтью?.. а, неважно.

Кажется, потом была какая-то скандальная история с некой леди, после чего не в меру ретивого слугу Господа услали куда-то подальше от этих мест, благо монастырей в Англии хватало.

Да, это вполне мог быть аббат Хьюго, но даже если и не он, леди Маргарет такая мелочь не смущала: она была уверена, что подобные истории случались в молодости со всеми служителями Господа нашего, а значит, Хьюго непременно «вспомнит» ее. Усмехнувшись — она уже мысленно называет его Хьюго — леди Маргарет, закончив с яблоками, направилась в свои покои, чтобы написать нужное письмо.

Получилось хорошо. Скромно, с достоинством, в меру чувствительно. Образованный мужчина, священнослужитель, непременно оценит и, конечно, будет рад, пусть и с опозданием, принять участие в судьбе мальчика, искупить, так сказать, юношеский грех.

Отправив гонца, леди Маргарет позволила себе окунуться в реальные воспоминания. У нее, как и у каждой благородной дамы, хранилась в прошлом своя возвышенная история.

Она случилась в тот далекий год, когда Эдмунд уехал сражаться за веру, оставив ее одну в этой глуши. Ей было обидно и нестерпимо скучно. Настолько, что она даже приняла приглашение дальней мужниной родни пожить у них пару месяцев. Неожиданно для нее самой поездка оказалась очень приятной: в соседнем городке проходил турнир, и один из юных участников выбрал ее на роль своей Прекрасной дамы. Разумеется, ничего лишнего она ему не позволила, всего-то лента, повязанная на копье, нежные пожатия рук, кажется, была даже пара поцелуев украдкой, но она не могла сказать с уверенностью.

Леди Маргарет слегка покраснела. Возможно, она тогда зашла слишком далеко, но юноша был так хорош, так трогательно пытался ухаживать. И на Эдмунда она злилась, хотя умом понимала: конечно, он должен был поехать, раз сам король позвал. Да и какой мужчина не уезжал хоть раз в Святой поход?

Как же его звали, этого молоденького рыцаря?.. Господи, ну, конечно — Хантингтон! Дэвид Хантингтон. Так, а ведь теперь он граф, с очень приличным состоянием, король с ним считается. Хорошо, что она о нем вспомнила, пожалуй, стоит написать и ему.

***

Аббат Хьюго де Рено с неприязнью покосился на ворох бумаг на рабочем столе. Он всегда завидовал умению брата методично работать с документами. Ему же самому одна мысль о необходимости хотя бы разобрать их неизменно портила настроение. Внимание его привлек свиток, выгодно отличавшийся от прочих, словно лань, затесавшаяся в стадо овец. Нетерпеливо развязав красивую шелковую ленту, он в недоумении воззрился на подпись. О чем ему может писать мать Гизборна? Обращение и вовсе было шокирующим: «Мой милый, мой незабвенный Хьюго!» Милый? Незабвенный?! Уж не вселился ли в бедняжку дьявол? Но эта вольность оказалась не самым большим потрясением, свалившимся сегодня на аббата. Дальнейшее содержание письма заставило его буквально рухнуть в кресло.

Пресвятая Дева, а ведь было! Было!!! Он с усилием припомнил ту давнюю историю. Юная супруга какого-то рыцаря, настоящего хама, совершенно не понимавшего нежную душу жены. Так это была леди Маргарет Гизборн?! Она была так мила и несчастна, конечно, он утешал ее, это ведь был его долг пастыря. Гм, не думал, что утешения окажутся столь… результативными.

Закончив читать, аббат погрузился в размышления. Да, пожалуй, следует признать мальчика. Его Высокопреосвященство, архиепископ Кентерберийский, одобрит. Да что там, даже Его Святейшество поймет.

Мелькнула злорадная мысль: то-то Роберт взбесится! Ведь получается, оба младших брата утерли ему нос — каждый сумел родить себе по сыну, даже он, слуга Божий, а у старшего-то никого нет и не предвидится. Нет, ну надо же, Гизборн — его сын! Само Провидение привело мальчика в Ноттингем.

Взяв отполированный медный диск, аббат Хьюго вгляделся в расплывчатое отражение. Да, сходство, несомненно, есть, а уж ростом и фигурой Гай точно пошел в него.

Дабы не расплескать переполнявшее его чувство любви — отцовской, видит Бог! — аббат решил отправиться в Ноттингем в повозке, хотя сердце рвалось быстрее обнять новообретенного сына. Тот обнаружился в главном зале замка.

— Сын мой!

Аббат Хьюго с удовольствием вслушался в звучание привычного обращения, наполненного теперь новым смыслом.

Гай вздрогнул и подозрительно уставился на спешащего к нему едва ли не с распростертыми объятиями священнослужителя.

— Да, милорд аббат?

— Мальчик мой, зови меня па… патер!

Гай вытаращил глаза. Светлые брови сдвинулись домиком.

— С Вами все в порядке, милорд?! Видимо, эта вчерашняя свинина… Мне она тоже показалась слишком жирной.

Какой хороший, заботливый у него сын! Беспокоится о его здоровье, еще даже не зная, кто он ему на самом деле. Прекрасный воспитанный мальчик. И как он мог не видеть всего этого раньше?!

***

Письмо от леди Маргарет Гизборн было словно гром среди ясного неба. Лорд Дэвид, граф Хантингтонский, привык считать себя благородным человеком не только по праву рождения. А теперь самоуважение летело к чертям. Неужели он мог поступить с дамой так некуртуазно?! Он очень смутно помнил ту историю. Кажется, это был один из его первых турниров. В Йоркшире? Или в Глостершире? Значит, она ему все же отдалась? Ну разумеется, кто мог бы устоять?! А потом… Да, точно. Его призвали к умиравшему отцу. Он умчался и даже ни разу не вспомнил о ней. А она, оказывается, его не забыла. Да и не смогла бы — ведь он оставил ей кое-что, вернее, кое-кого. Лорд Дэвид почувствовал легкий укол совести. Да, нехорошо получилось. Но ведь все еще можно исправить. Решено, он немедленно едет в Ноттингем! Причину он придумает по дороге, в принципе, любая сойдет. Никто, кроме самого короля, не осмелится требовать от него каких-то обоснований.

Чувствуя необыкновенный душевный подъем, лорд Дэвид попытался по-молодецки спрыгнуть с коня во дворе Ноттингемского замка и охнул, схватившись за поясницу. Но тут же выпрямился, покосился по сторонам — никто не видел? — и решительно зашагал к лестнице, ведущей снаружи прямо в главный зал. В дверях появился высокий молодой рыцарь с соломенного цвета волосами и, хмуро взглянув на него, назвал себя.

— Гай! То есть, сэр Гай. Какая приятная встреча! Я безмерно рад наконец видеть тебя, мой мальчик!

Гизборн изумленно уставился на гостя. А тот невольно залюбовался: сын получился хоть куда. Прекрасный представитель рода Хантингтонов! «Точь-в-точь я в его годы!» — умиленно подумал граф, нимало не смущаясь тем, что это «точь-в-точь» было чуть не на голову выше его самого.

***

Роберт де Рено, Высокий шериф Ноттингемский, был заинтригован. Хантингтон пожаловал без предупреждения и был явно чем-то взволнован.

— Спасибо, Гизборн.

Тот не тронулся с места, явно собираясь присутствовать при беседе. Ну никакого такта! Ясно же, что спешный приезд такой высокой особы без подобающего сопровождения вызван каким-то важным и тайным делом.

— Гизборн, вы что, оглохли? Что вы разинули рот, как дурень на ярмарке? Распорядитесь подать мой лучший кларет и запеченного поросенка, а сами займитесь, наконец, каким-нибудь делом.

Шериф с тонкой улыбкой повернулся к лорду Дэвиду и вздрогнул, увидев выражение его лица.

— Что-то не так?

— Не так?! И вы еще осмеливаетесь спрашивать?! Да как вам в голову пришло разговаривать с представителем благородного семейства, как с последним вилланом?!!

Де Рено втянул голову в плечи. Высокородный граф Хантингтон орал так, что кубки подпрыгивали на столе. Он не позволит, да, ни-ко-му не позволит так обращаться с цветом рыцарства, опорой трона и — чем там еще? — ах, да, надеждой нации.

Отдышавшись, лорд Дэвид осушил кубок и деловым тоном сообщил, что хотел бы обсудить с шерифом Ноттингемским одну свою идею и попросить помощи в ее осуществлении. Дело в том, что граф Хантингтон, безмерно благодарный английской короне за оказанные ему и его семье милости, решил в качестве ответного подарка королю Джону, да хранит его Господь, вложить некоторые средства в благоустройство Ноттингемского замка. Де Рено встрепенулся. Что ж, он охотно разрешит графу оплатить ремонт обветшавшей западной стены, например. Что? Даже построить новую башню? Чудесно! А кто будет руководить работами? Ах, милорд граф просит его взять эти хлопоты на себя? Прекрасно! И не стесняться в расходах? Все будет оплачено по первому требованию? Великолепно! Граф просит не рассматривать его будущие частые визиты как инспекцию и знак недоверия? Разумеется, ему всегда здесь рады и готовы будут по первому требованию предоставить подробнейший отчет о расходах. Не надо отчета? Да, действительно, к чему занимать внимание высокой особы подобными мелочами.

Затем граф пожелал осмотреть замок в сопровождении помощника шерифа. Тот, наконец, изволил явиться после нескольких громогласных воплей:

— Гизборн! Ги-и-изборн! Да где вас носит?!

— Слушаю, милорд, — невозмутимо произнес «надежда нации», появляясь в двери ровно в тот момент, когда де Рено уже был готов разразиться потоком ругательств, и удержали его только сурово нахмуренные брови Хантингтона. Шериф мог бы поклясться, что Гизборн давно уже стоял за углом, с удовольствием слушая, как беснуется патрон. Это ощущение посещало его не первый раз. Мысль, на первый взгляд, нелепая, но иначе подобные театральные выходы не объяснишь. По-видимому, это были проявления солдатского чувства юмора.

Спровадив дорогого гостя, де Рено вздохнул с облегчением и поздравил себя с тем, что столь неприятно начавшийся разговор в итоге сулил самые заманчивые перспективы. Ради этого можно было закрыть глаза на некоторые удары по самолюбию.

Тем не менее, позже, сидя с пожелавшим погостить у него подольше братом, Роберт де Рено все же пожаловался на Хантингтона, устроившего безобразный скандал на пустом месте. А все из-за недотепы Гизборна. Вот ведь воистину наказание Господне, как любят говорить святоши!

К немалому изумлению шерифа, Хьюго на сей раз не был склонен поддержать тему беседы. Резко отодвинув кубок, он зло прищурился

— Ты слишком суров к нему, брат. И несправедлив. Я давно хотел тебе это сказать. Это не по-христиански и недостойно представителя славного рода де Рено.

Шериф Ноттингемский поперхнулся вином.

— Да вы что, все белены, что ли, объелись? — заорал он. Благо, аббат — не могущественный Хантингтон, а родной брат, к тому же, младший, можно было позволить себе спустить пар.

Но Хьюго, против обыкновения, не стушевался, не пошел на попятный, отнюдь! Сжав рот в тонкую прямую линию, он поднялся, сверкая глазами, и, в свою очередь, завопил, наставив на старшего брата длинный палец:

— Я отлучу тебя от церкви, Роберт, если ты не прекратишь издеваться над Га… Гизборном! В конце концов, он твой… первый помощник! Юноша старается изо всех сил, недосыпает, недоедает, трудится в поте лица, а что получает взамен?

— Жалованье, — растерянно пробормотал вконец потрясенный шериф, пытаясь прогнать видение круглощекой и пышущей здоровьем физиономии недоедающего Гизборна.

Смерив брата напоследок ледяным взглядом, Хьюго размашистым шагом отправился в покои, отведенные ему в замке.

***

Граф Хантингтон пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Он приструнил невежу, пытавшегося помыкать его отпрыском, придумал прекрасный повод чаще видеться с сыном, который превзошел все ожидания, и теперь наслаждался его обществом. Гай, почувствовав чей-то доброжелательный интерес, с жаром расписывал свои планы реорганизации ноттингемского гарнизона и делился мыслями по улучшению управления Ноттингемширом.

— Гай, ты так умен! И рассудителен не по годам!

— Милорд, я польщен.

— Какая скромность! Сколько благородства! Я горжусь тобой, мой мальчик.

Судя по выражению лица, Гай мучительно пытался понять, почему перечисление графом его достоинств вызвало у этого самого графа такой прилив восторга. И лорд Дэвид решился:

— Гай, я твой отец!

— Простите, в каком смысле, милорд?!

— В самом прямом! Я ничего не подозревал двадцать с лишним лет, но недавно твоя мать написала мне, и я сразу приехал. Я намереваюсь признать тебя, сын!

Гай ошарашенно молчал. Затем он резко развернулся и чуть не бегом бросился прочь.

***

Удрученный поведением брата, пусть пока не подозревавшего о кровном родстве с Гизборном, по отношению к собственному племяннику аббат Хьюго намеревался отдохнуть перед ужином и обдумать разговор с сыном. Гай ворвался в его покои, будто за ним черти гнались.

— Милорд аббат, мне нужно с вами поговорить.

С трудом поняв из сбивчивых фраз, что так потрясло Гая, аббат Хьюго взвизгнул:

— Да как он смеет! Гай, это я твой отец! Твоя мать мне открылась. Но не будь к ней суров, ибо «не судите, да не судимы будете». Ты должен понять ее… нас обоих и простить. Это был не грех, а… Божий промысел!

Некоторое время Гай смотрел на него, точно на бесноватого. Потом лицо его просветлело.

— Матушка, — сказал он, то ли всхлипнув, то ли фыркнув.

— Гай, сын мой, мне трудно сейчас найти верные слова…

— Да, конечно, м-м-м… патер. Отдыхайте. Прошу прощения, что побеспокоил.

Проводив сына взглядом, аббат вздохнул. Да, не так ему хотелось открыть Гаю истину. Благодарение Богу, у мальчика такая тонкая душевная организация, он кроток, исполнен милосердия и сострадания, мудр не по годам, в общем, весь в него. Как отрадно обрести родную душу, а не только родную плоть! А с этим самозванцем Хантингтоном он разберется.

***

Ужин в тот вечер был увлекательнее любого театрального представления. Аббат и граф, сидя за столом, испепеляли друг друга взглядами, не забывая в промежутках умильно улыбаться Гизборну. А что особенно радовало, шериф выглядел каким-то растерянным, и все его неуверенные попытки завязать общую беседу разбивались либо о ледяное молчание, либо о едкие замечания.

Сэр Гай грыз яблоко, с интересом поглядывая то на обоих папаш, то на тугую задницу новой служанки, подававшей на стол. Жизнь оборачивалась довольно приятной стороной: столько развлечений сразу ему давно не перепадало.

***

Проводив наконец хлопотных гостей, де Рено с облегчением устроился в любимом кресле и взглянул на виновника всей этой кутерьмы, безмятежно поедавшего очередное яблоко.

— Что скажете, Гизборн? Что, по-вашему, произошло с моим дорогим братом и с благородным графом Хантингтоном? Вам не показалось, что они оба вели себя более чем странно?

— Это все свинина, милорд, — глубокомысленно заявил Гизборн. — Вам нужно исключить ее из меню. Замените ее на курицу. И нужно есть больше фруктов и овощей. Матушка всегда говорила, что здоровое питание — путь к душевному равновесию.

Шериф застонал.

***

Закончив читать послание от сына, сэр Эдмунд устало помассировал переносицу, перевел взгляд на супругу, вздохнул и спросил:

— Мэг, ну что ты вытворяешь?

Леди Маргарет подняла брови:

— А что? По-моему, отличная идея. Надо же было подстелить мальчику соломки.


End file.
